


Hazard Pay

by pierceplotholes



Series: Misc Fics Within No Canon [6]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pierceplotholes/pseuds/pierceplotholes
Summary: Teldryn saves his Dragonborn from being roasted alive. She thanks him.edit: 9-24-17I added the second chapter yer welcome





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally inspired by an SKM prompt but it had a bunch of other fills so I never posted mine lmao
> 
> also i have a half written second chapter from Teldryn's perspective bc why not
> 
> originally started Nov 5th 2015  
> completed July 4th 2016
> 
> second chapter started Nov 7th 2016  
> completed August 11th 2017

Hastily Finja pulled up a chair, and dumped her groaning friend into it. Teldryn swore under his breath (she was pretty sure some of them were aimed at her) and leaned to gingerly remove his boots.

 

" _Don't._ " The Breton hissed, batting his hands away as she returned to his side with an armful of potions.

"You're going to hurt yourself more, I'll take care of it."

 

She dropped the potions on the ground and crouched on the floor between his legs, a frown plastered on her face. Her fingers immediately went to work on removing his chest-piece, ever cautious of the burns below.

 

Sure, Dunmer had a natural compatibility with fire, but having a wall of it thrown at you while wearing fur-lined armor easily outweighs that.

 

The Stalhrim itself had survived the blast, but the leather and fur were left as scraps and the cotton underclothes fared just as badly. She carefully removed what was left from his torso and winced at the scorched flesh.

 

"Gods, I'm sorry, Tel..." She muttered, which he waved off.

 

"I chose to take that hit."

 

"It was aimed for _me_!"

 

"And you would barely have survived!" he snapped, gritting his teeth as her fingers brushed a patch of raw skin.

 

They fell silent for a moment as Finja finished removing the armor from his upper half and started on the clasps holding the Stalhrim around his waist. Especially considering the sudden tenseness, she couldn't help but avoid his gaze as she worked. The last piece of enchanted ice was removed and she was left with only the quilted material beneath. She hooked her fingers into the waistband and cleared her throat nervously.

 

"Lift your hips."

 

Her face burned at the contexts that same phrase could be used, and more so as he complied with a debatably suggestive roll. Regardless, Finja pulled off the ruined clothing along with his boots.

 

She resisted the urge to drink in the sight of the mostly naked mer, how rarely she saw him so undressed, despite the burns covering his chest and thighs. Instead she focused on finding one of the thicker salves from the pile next to her. Still avoiding his eyes, she shifted further between his legs, and unscrewed the cap.

 

The salve was cold, and while she was careful to spread it on thick and avoid skin-to-skin contact, she knew it couldn't be a pleasant experience. There was no hiss of pain or growled curses from the sellsword, but the way his muscles twitched and tightened gave away the discomfort. She smoothed it over his chest slowly and cautiously, and tried not to be distracted by the delicious images running through her mind.

 

Teldryn let out a pained noise when she accidentally scratched his raw skin, and reflexively she put her free hand on his forearm in a comforting gesture. He didn't protest, and she noticed with an unheard chuckle that some of the hair there had been singed off.

 

She finished treating his torso, ending after a tantalizing pass of his abs and dropped her gaze along his thighs. Finja sat down on the back of her calves and grabbed another container of salve. Removing the cap, she continued to avoid his gaze. The torso was one thing, the inside of one's thighs were intimate territory.

Again she went to apply the paste, but the angle wasn't comfortable on her wrist and she decided on a bold move.

 

The hand that had been on his arm hooked under his leg and pulled it over her shoulder, quick, before he could complain. It wasn't because she wanted the feeling of his heavy thigh against her body, or to see him in an oddly compromising position. No, it was so she didn't have to strain her wrist.

 

When her slick fingers carefully glanced along his skin, Teldryn took in a long drag of breath. She finally looked up, meeting his eyes and expecting pain.

 

"Don't act like you wouldn't react if I had _my_ hands all over _your_ thighs!"

 

Instead she found arousal. Finja fought back the mischievous grin that threatened the corner of her lips and turned back to the legs pressed against her. She felt his eyes on her and the spike of heat that shot through her body made her hand quiver.

 

This time when she slathered it on, she fanned her fingers. She dragged them slowly along his leg, met his eyes, and oh so subtly pressed her lips to his knee. His breathing deepened and his gaze was locked on hers. Fingers slick with the burn cream slid under his smalls and danced along his hardening length, just for a moment, before wandering over to treat the other thigh.

 

Gingerly she dropped the leg off her shoulder, focusing the one hand's attention on the untreated skin and her newly freed one on untying the band around her mercenary's waist.

 

Teldryn groaned once more, but there was no discomfort in the sound. Hooded red eyes were enraptured by the scene in front of them, to the Breton pressing her lips impishly to his shaft. Her tongue darted out, tasting inquisitively, while slick fingers teased with slow paths. The productive hand dipped itself in more cream, the other thumbed at Teldryn’s growing arousal, and Finja turned to meet his eyes. Gray met red as she cautiously wrapped her lips around his head and sucked.

 

The noise he made was delicious.

 

Truth be told, the Dragonborn had never done this. Her first lover was much too traditional, her second a fling, and her third… well they never quite made it to the bedroom. She probably couldn't have fit him in her mouth anyways.

 

However, Finja had seen the act many times as a young girl. Knew to keep her teeth away, to hollow her cheeks, to touch anything she couldn't fit. Slowly she put them into practice, watching the way her sellsword’s brow trembled and those gorgeous red eyes went dark with lust.

 

She flicked over the tip with her tongue, and his hand moved to her hair, stroking mindlessly. Her salve coated fingers worked his length diligently as she laved what little she could fit in her virgin mouth. A surprised moan rumbled in her chest when she felt him twitch between her lips. The hand tightened in her hair. Curling her tongue along the edge of his head made broken syllables tumble from tattooed lips, and in turn made the Dragonborn’s pride swell.

 

“Fuck, Finja…” he groaned, actively loosening his grip on her scalp, “Mephal- _fuuuuck_ ”

 

As she bobbed her head dutifully, slicked fingers slid to his base and curiously toyed with his sac. The falter in Teldryn’s string of curses told her all she needed to know. She continued the insistent touches, making his breathing more and more labored, as she tried to finish him. Gently scuffing his length earned her a groan and an uncontrolled jerk of the hips.

 

“Gunna cum…” he warned in a strained voice, and removed his hand from her head.

“Might want to-”

 

Finja slipped off his cock and moved to mouth his sac. With a gentle suck and a twist of her hand, she pushed him off the edge. Teldryn moaned and flexed under her delectably. She watched his face twist in pleasure and then fall into bliss after he spent; his head tipped back with a sigh.

 

Finja sat back and wiped an arm over her face, eyes never leaving her blitzed-out sellsword.

 

“Thank you.” Finja said, and Teldryn pulled his head back down to look at her.

 

“Who is thanking who here?” he replied thickly, and pulled at her arm.

 

She let him pull her close, though she was careful not to touch burned skin, with a proud grin.

 

“ _I_ am thanking _you_ for saving my ass. For being such a loyal sellsword.”

 

He scoffed and wrapped an arm loosely around her neck. “Loyal! I should have left ages ago.” To her surprise, he tipped up his head and kissed her.

 

Finja jerked back immediately, leaving him wide eyed and confused.

 

“Teldryn! My mouth tastes like your dick!” She knew that it was frowned upon to kiss the person you went down on, she’d think Teldryn would kn-

 

“I’ve had a number of dicks in my mouth, Finja, and the taste of my own isn't all that shocking anymore.” he grinned, “Did you forget how old I am?”

 

Oh.

 

“You never did tell me exactly how old you are.”

 

He pulled her back down, and when he kissed her, she didn't recoil. Instead she cupped his face and tested to see how tolerant of the taste he really was.

Very. The answer was very.

 

Begrudgingly, she pulled away and eyed him.

 

“Let's get you on the bed. Salve aside, you're going to need to sleep off these burns.”

 

Teldryn sighed and held out his hand, which Finja took and used to pull him out of the chair. He winced and hissed in pain, but once standing could move fairly well. After collapsing, completely naked, onto the bed, Finja crawled next to him. She pressed a kiss to his forehead, and won an earnest smile.

  
“If this is the treatment I get, throwing myself into harms way might have to become a habit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if it ever bothers anyone that I write 8 million different situations in which Tel and/or Finja and/or Erandur first bang
> 
> if it does, don't tell me lmao  
> if this shit just sits in my drive i feel like im wasting my time


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teldryn's side of things, to show his thought process, and also for funsies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello my dirty friends, I got off my lazy ass and finished the second chapter

Dropping him into a chair did little to ease the pain, but at least he wasn’t being half carried anymore. He paid little attention to where Finja went, even though her absence meant a lack of distraction.

 

Azura, he was in pain.

 

He leaned to pull off his boots, both for freedom and to focus on something other than keeping his breathing even, but Finja appeared at his side and batted his hands away.

 

“ _ Don’t _ . You're going to hurt yourself more, I’ll take care of it.”

While he appreciated the concern, the mere act of breathing rubbed raw flesh against what was left of his armor. A little bit  _ more _ chafing couldn't be too much worse. 

 

Finja dropped a bunch of bottles and salves on the floor and started pulling off his armor. She crouched between his legs awkwardly and worked to undo any remaining straps and buckles. It wasn’t comfortable, the shift of stalhrim and leather, but the thought of being rid of it all kept him from complaining. He focused on her hands and on her face, breathing through his teeth, and saw as the guilt spread across her visage.

 

“Gods, I’m so sorry, Tel…”   
_Finja notched an arrow just as the spell was cast. A wall of fire hurled towards her and he_ ** _knew_** _he couldn’t let it hit her._ _  
_ __  
He waved his hand stiffly, brushing it off before she started to dwell.

“I chose to take that hit.”

 

“It was aimed for  _ me! _ ”

 

_ He’d thrown himself in front of it, taking the fireball to the chest, and the blast had knocked him off his feet but it still  _ **_burned_ ** _ and  _ **_burned_ ** _ and his senses screamed at him to put it out but he couldn’t move- _

 

“And you would barely have survived!” he snapped. Finja flinched and accidentaly scraped a raw bit of skin, so he clenched his teeth and took a slow breath.

 

She made no further attempts to prove her guilt, and went back to pulling his armor off.    
He’s a  _ Dunmer _ , they can survive heat and burns like no other. Breton resistance or not, she would have been a crisp and it is his job to watch her careless ass. The cool air hit his feverish skin and he shivered. It brought his focus back to the present and he saw Finja pull off his belts and hesitate over his waistband. He’d have thought she knew by now that modesty was a concept long lost on him. Her fingers hooked into his waistband and she cleared her throat. 

 

“Lift your hips.”   
  
As if she wasn’t embarrassed enough, he decided to give his hips a little roll just for fun. The flush that spread across her face was well worth it.

 

The Breton took care to remove the tattered cloth as carefully as she could, but there was only so much she could do. He tried to resist showing any signs of discomfort, if only for her sake, and focused on his breathing. He almost missed the way her eyes seemed to dance across his skin, trying to look everywhere and nowhere at once. Suppressing a grin in case she dared look up, he kept watch of her reactions. Maybe after all that hard work getting him to show his face she’d realized it wasn’t enough skin. Teldryn amused himself with the thought for a moment before Finja turned to a salve in her pile. Before he could prepare himself mentally, her cold, wet hand was on his skin and it felt awful. It took all his willpower not to flinch from the freezing salve and the glance of calloused fingers on scorched flesh, but he knew that if they didn’t do this now it would only be worse later. So he fought to even his breathing and relax into the thought that  _ hey, Finja is running her fingers over my chest  _ but he still hurt too much to really enjoy it.

 

Then her fingers brushed a really bad patch on his side and ripped a grunt from him. Pain flared across his skin, but her hand on his arm took his attention. A thumb stroked his forearm and he focused on that sensation as she finished up on his torso. The soothing effects of the salve started to kick in, leaving him a little dizzy and euphoric. 

 

Then Finja touched his leg. Specifically the inside of his thigh, where the stalhrim didn't protect. In the absence of overwhelming pain, he could finally appreciate the situation. 

 

Teldryn was all but naked. Finja was crouched between his legs. Her hands had been all over his chest and were now moving to smear across the inside of his thighs. Azura help him. 

 

And then the Breton pulled his leg over her shoulder and ran her slick hands over him. Arousal tore through him as he was reminded of a dozen other incredibly similar situations he’d been in, and it took all his self control to strangle the sound he made into a long breath. 

 

Finja noticed. Finja looked up at him and in the moment all he thought to say was:

 

“Don't act like you wouldn't react if I had  _ my  _ hands all over  _ your  _ thighs!” 

 

At the look on her face -wide eyes and the telltale twitch of her lips- he realized that he’d opened himself up for all kinds of harassment. Not breaking eye contact, he watched as Finja placed her hand back on his leg. The slow slide of her hand was unmistakably intentional, and the kiss she placed on his knee so teasing…

 

By the Three, she was getting him hard. 

 

He watched her eyes slowly dilate until there was barely any gray left, and he wondered how long she had wanted him. Fingers slipped across his dick, the touch and the cold salve sending an electric shock to his system, and then slid right over to to the other thigh. Was she going to follow through with this teasing? As much as a handjob sounded great right now, teasing him stiff and watching him writhe while she treated his burns sounded amazingly hot. 

 

She dropped his leg, and he wasn't ashamed to splay them just a little more. One hand made the show of spreading salve, but obviously the one stripping him of his smalls was the focus. The fabric was tossed away and- Azura, she kissed a line up his length. This pulled a pleased moan from his chest, and he was definitely hard now. 

 

He barely even noticed the salve being spread onto his leg, because her fingers were teasing his dick and she was looking up at him shyly and -

 

Lips wrapped around his head and sucked. The moan he heard come from himself was _ filthy. _

 

Teldryn could tell she was inexperienced, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. The electric jolts of pleasure shocked him all the same, and the way she kept looking up at him, trying so hard to please, was doing something wicked to his system. When she gave his tip a lick and added her slicked hand to the mix, he decided right then that he was going to make it up to her ten times over. 

 

Teldryn slipped his fingers in her hair. He knew he couldn't get pushy with her, so he dragged his fingers through the dark brown locks with as much affection as he could muster. Finja made a little moan, and his breathing started going ragged, hips twitching. She'd figured out what to do with her tongue and it was going to be what ended him. It had been  _ way _ too long since he'd had a blowjob. The electricity that ran up his spine tore little pants for his chest and his mouth hung ajar. He was pretty sure he was trying to swear, but only managed a jarbled mess. 

 

“Fuck, Finja…” he groaned, actively loosening the grip he had on her scalp, “Mephal- _ fuuuuck _ ”

 

She was getting confident. She bobbed her head and made a little slurping sound and  _ shit-! _

 

Delicate touches to his sac caught him off guard. The sound he made must have tipped her off, because the next thing he knew she was giving his bits a massage that made him see stars. Then immediately after she scuffed her teeth against his head and that was what did it. 

 

“Gunna cum…” he warned, voice strained from the buildup he had going, and removed his hand so she could move off him.

“Might want to-” 

 

He expected… well he didn't expect her to trail her lips down his shaft and mouth his sac, but she did, and it pushed him over the edge. One of her hands remained to stroke him through climax and his world shattered. 

 

With every deafening thud of his heartbeat, euphoria flooded his veins and he stared up at the ceiling for a good few seconds. His skin tingled in discomfort but it blurred into the high and  _ damn _ did he feel good. 

 

“Thank you.”

 

Finja voice called him back and with great effort he managed to look back down at her. The affection that warmed his chest embarrassed him more than the well-fucked look he probably had going. 

 

“Who is thanking who here?” He managed probably a beat late, and then reached to pull Finja towards himself. 

 

She leaned over him, bracing against the chair to avoid touching any burned skin, and grinned at him. She was so proud of herself and he found it charmingly funny.  

 

“ _ I _ am thanking  _ you _ for saving my ass. For being such a loyal sellsword.”

 

Scoffing, he slid an arm around her neck, pulling her close. “Loyal! I should have left ages ago,” he teased. Tipping his head up, he pressed his lips to hers. 

 

Finja jerked back immediately and shot horror and rejection through him. She looked confused, she looked- oh,  _ fuck _ , did he read this wrong? 

 

“Teldryn! My mouth tastes like your dick!”

 

Heart hammering in his chest, he processed that. She was concerned about..? Right, of course. He took a calming breath. 

 

“I’ve had a number of dicks in my mouth, Finja, and the taste of my own isn't all that shocking anymore.” he grinned, praying she wanted him, “Did you forget how old I am?”

 

Her face turned a little red and she leaned back towards him. 

 

“You never did tell me exactly how old you are.”

 

When he pulled her back in for a kiss, she didn't recoil. He closed his eyes when Finja’s tongue danced across his lower lip and her hands framed his face. Kissing she  _ did _ have experience with. 

 

When she pulled away, he followed, trying to bring her back. Teldryn hadn't gotten his fill of her yet. 

 

“Let's get you on the bed. Salve aside, you're going to need to sleep off these burns.”

 

Teldryn sighed. She was right, and his ass was going a little numb from the wooden chair, so he held out his arm for help. Getting up hurt and he swore quite a bit, but once standing the pain was manageable. Clothing seemed like a bother, so he collapsed on the bed as he was. Finja joined him and pressed a kiss to his forehead. He smiled despite himself. Definitely going to make this up to her. 

 

“If this is the treatment I get, throwing myself into harms way might have to become a habit.”


End file.
